Replacements
"You new boys, you pay attention to Sergeant Randleman. Got that? He's the smartest man in the company." ―Sergeant William Guarnere talking to the replacements about Sergeant Denver Randleman Replacements is the 4th Episode of Band of Brothers. It follows the accounts of Easy Company landing in Holland for Operation Market Garden with a batch of brand new replacements. It follows the point of view of Sgt. Denver Randleman. Synopsis In hopes of finishing the war, Easy Company partakes in a high-risk operation called Market-Garden with newcomers who must prove themselves. But after a bloody encounter with the Krauts, they must escape willingly. However, Sergeant Denver Randleman is left behind and will do anything just to survive. Plot with three original Toccoa men]] Easy Company men are finally relieved from the war in Normandy and are now enjoying from their respite at a pub in Aldbourne, England. 2nd Lieutenant Lynn Compton is seen playing darts against replacement Private Edward Heffron and the scene then moves to Sergeant William Guarnere lecturing Sergeant Denver Randleman's squad formed of replacements: Privates Antonio Garcia, James Miller and Lester Hashey. Private Roy Cobb, asks Miller about a battalion unit citation for fighting in Normandy, in which Miller never participated in. Miller, disappointed, leaves the table and his citation ribbon behind. Dissatisfied, Randleman reminds Cobb that he never fought in Normandy either (Cobb was wounded inside of the plane and never was able to jump), much to the latter's humiliation. Walter Gordon then introduces the new company 1st Sergeant Carwood Lipton who announces that they are moving again, earning silence from the men. Captains Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters lecture the men about the upcoming Operation Market-Garden where they will jump into Holland and liberate the city of Eindhoven and eventually Holland itself under the command of British forces. Upon successful completion of the high-risk operation, they are expected to cross the Rhine River and defeat the German forces quickly to end the war by Christmas. While the men are preparing to jump, Captain Herbert Sobel, Easy Company's first CO arrives at the airfield along with the returning Private Robert Wynn who was wounded in action during the Assault on Brecourt Manor. Sobel, as the newly appointed Regimental S-4, confronts Sergeant Donald Malarkey who had been seen joyriding a stolen motorcycle, which he denies. September 17, 1944 is given a marshmallow hell by a Dutch lady]] Operation Market-Garden starts and the men parachute down to Holland, where they are given a hero's welcome to the city of Eindhoven. Nixon and Winters expect more resistance, with the other men struggling to keep moving from the joyful celebration of the Dutch people. Meanwhile, a group of woman, who had sexual encounters with the Germans, are being harassed and their hairs being cut. While Nixon and Winters are watching the town humiliate the women, the Dutch Resistance comes to meet them and eventually the tanks arrive on their way to the bridges. The night before approaching the town of Nuenen, Corporal Donald Hoobler with Privates David Webster and Robert van Klinken encounter a Dutchman who exited his air raid shelter. The Dutchman's son also exits the shelter, where Webster gives the child a chocolate bar, much to the kid's delight. The Dutchman states that his son never tasted chocolate before. The next day, the men move to the town of Nuenen where a women who has a baby is standing still. Corporal Francis Mellet gives the lady a chocolate bar. While entering Nuenen, Lieutenant Robert Brewer, who is in lead, takes a look at the town, and is sniped to the throat by a sniper. The men draw out from the tank and quickly into a ditch while Randleman aids the wounded Brewer. Meanwhile, a halftrack is destroyed by the Shermans. The men manage to get to the town where they hide in the buildings. Sergeant John Martin and other men along with Randleman, spot a Tiger tank in camouflage. Martin, with Heffron, decides to warn the Shermans being driven by the British. Oblivious of the tank, the British gunner spots no tank and tells Martin that he is prohibited from destroying property when unnecessary. Martin and Heffron leave while the tanks advanced only to find a camouflaged Tiger blast into one Sherman, then an MG-42 fires to the men, where they manage to leave unscathed. Compton, with another soldier equipped with a rifle grenade manages to destroy the part of the building where the MG-42 is located. While hiding, Miller is killed by a shell. Hashey and Garcia see the dead body, terrifying them both. While retreating, Compton is shot in the buttocks and says that he should be left behind, being too heavy to be lifted by the men. The men find a way by getting a door and carry Compton with it, being lifted by three men. Randleman, who is still missing, is hit by shrapnel in the shoulder and manages to escape from a destroyed Sherman. With many casualties sustained, the men leave sorrowful as the German forces capture the town of Nuenen. Along with the dead is Van Klinken, who tried to get to a ditch but was shot by the enemy. Randleman, who is still in the town is hiding but finds a barn to stay. He eventually works his way back to the Company. Category:Episodes